A Genius' Mind
by roanna
Summary: Random Chapter #2: Even the Ice Princess have her flaws. What does it take to make Hotaru Imai fall down on her knees? Random chapters consisting of Hotaru Imai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter Summary: How does a genius mind work? What are exactly those brains thinking?  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Dedicated to my sister who loves Hotaru x Ruka pairing... I hope you like this one-shot. LOL**

**Ö**

**A Genius' Mind**

**Ö**

There she was, one of the coldest yet smartest person you'll ever meet. She seems to be hard to approach, and also hard to talk to. How can you really start a small talk with a person with 164 intelligence quotients anyway? 99% of the people around her is stupider than she is. Just saying something not so important will be deemed as a stupid topic to her. She loves gossip, but she never says anything about her or what her past was.

Don't tell her your secret and get to her good side! I already warned you! Don't get mad at me if you just found out that anybody knows your secret because you two fought. Well, she's sort of a black mailer and a situation-controller. She's also a money addict and a sadistic freak.

**Maybe you're asking me if ever she have any friends...**

**Answer:** She has few I guess? She even have a boyfriend for goodness sake! Shocked are you? How can a cold and evil-minded person have friends? Remember the saying 'Nobody is an island'? That explains everything.

**Another question, did she even have a secret crush when she was young? Like... puppy love?**

**Answer:** YES! Hey, look at your jaws. It reaches the floor now... Aren't you embarrassed? Letting everyone see your too-shocked expression by dropping your jaws on the floor... Get a hold of yourself! I haven't even started telling you her first crush yet.

Okay, here we go...

Everything started on her fifth grade. She was 9 years old back then; still she remained the same as now. She's cold and stoic. She's sadistic and boyish.

It's her first day of school, and everyone should introduce themselves in the front.

"Hotaru Imai. 9 years old." She said when it was her turn. She sat on her chair, checking out every guy. Wait, _checking out_? Your mind must've said 'WHAT THE FUCK?'. I knew it, 'cause I thought about that too. She spotted three gorgeous boys. One with a very cute face and an angelic smile. Another one with a prince-charming aura. Last one is the bad-boy look.

The first one went to the front and introduced his self.

"Hi! I'm Kokoro Yome! Nice to meet you all!" He then sat on his chair. Hotaru eyed him.

The second one stood up and introduced his self.

"Hello... I'm Ruka Nogi. Pleased to meet you." He bowed and sat on his chair. Hotaru eyed him.

The third one stood up lazily in his chair.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He said and walked to his chair and sat. Hotaru eyed him.

Let's infiltrate Imai-sama's mind shall we?

_'Too cute for me and he looks stupid. No can do.'_ Said her mind to the first one.

_'Too good to be true.'_ She said to the second one.

_'Looks cool, want to be noticed by him.'_ Her mind said as she stared at the third one.

**Ö**

Time passed by so quickly and what happened? Let's see... Hotaru told one of her friends who her crush was and her classmate told her who her crush was. They both blushed as they said their secrets to each other. Her friend Sumire likes Ruka Nogi while Hotaru likes Natsume Hyuuga. Good, they have different crushes.

There was this time when Natsume invited them to his house. Hotaru's friends came and Natsume's too. They spent their lunch time there, considering that there was no class in the afternoon.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru asked Natsume.

"Sliding in the stairs. Try it." He said and Hotaru did. They smiled at each other after that.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure, come here." Natsume lead the way.

"Thanks." Hotaru said and used the bathroom. It was heaven for her that her crush talks to her. After that they went home and did their homework. After some time, someone told Hotaru who's Natsume's crush.

"Hey Hotaru! Don't you know that you are Natsume's crush? Oh god, you two look good together!" Hotaru just smiled. They went to their classroom to find Natsume's group doing something.

"Hey doll." Natsume called Hotaru that. Why? According to him, Hotaru really looked like a doll.

"Hi." Hotaru said having a stoic face.

"..."

"..."

"You really look like a doll."

"Do not ever think of me as a monster doll."

**Ö**

The school year ended like that. Boring isn't it? Face it, this is what happens when two geniuses like each other. Let's write down a list on what they have in common.

Level of mind. _Check._

Outlook in life. _Check._

Attitude. _Check._

Behavior. _Check._

Stoic face_. Double check._

What else did I miss? Hmm… It's up to you to write down the other things.

**Ö**

Okay, sixth grade came. Everyone have different sections now. Hotaru and Natsume are now apart.

She was happy to see him, but he was not. She just knew he has a girlfriend, and she has no boyfriend. She _'loved'_ him for two years, she was disappointed and disgusted. Guess who his girlfriend was? A very very stupid and ugly, sluttish girl.

She put aside _'love' _and studied harder. She didn't talk nor look at him. She started to hate and keep secrets. She started to blackmail and ignores everyone. This is how Hotaru Imai became when she felt her first heart break. That was sad isn't it? Does this even sound like a love story to you?

...

...

...

Guess not…

**Ö**

How come we talked about her past love? Well here is what happened just earlier:

Hotaru was on the mall with her boyfriend Ruka Nogi (Yes, the same Ruka Nogi that she said that's too good for her. How did they end up together? Long story short: When Hotaru started to blackmail everyone, she began liking Ruka because he makes her a lot of money and he's easy to blackmail. They developed their feelings blah blah blah and you know what happened.). They were having a date, and they went to buy a gift for her best friend's birthday. She was waiting for the gift to be wrapped. She was _bored_, damn _bored_, and her boyfriend left her to buy something to eat. Her eyes wondered around until she saw an unwanted face, a familiar one actually. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the opposite side.

Does she have feelings for him until now? You guess.

...

...

...

Sigh. Let's again, infiltrate Imai-san's mind.

"I just don't want him to see me. I don't want anyone to notice me. I don't want to be the center of attention unlike my **BEST FRIEND**. Hm. You know what? I'm happy with Ruka. He maybe too good to be true, but he's **fun to tease**, and I get **lots of money** because of him. Even though I **sell pictures of him**, he doesn't get angry or what. He's not kill joy unlike that Hyuuga. He's **easy to control** and I like it when I take an embarrassing picture of him. He's my opposite. He smiles for me and **do everything** that I say. He's like a** servant**. Whenever we're going on a **date** which is not **frequent**, he's the one who'll pay for the **food** I order. You now know why our date is not that frequent. He's **always broke** after our date but still, he's not complaining. It's not just because of that. Even though I'm like that, I still **care for him** and **I love him.**"

...

...

...

Now that we read her mind, why don't we go to Nogi-san's?

"I like Hotaru even though she **makes fun** of me. She **sells my picture for her profit**. Still, I can't get mad at her. I am aware that **she's controlling me by blackmailing me** with my embarrassing picture, still I don't get angry. She's the opposite of my dream girl. I do everything that she says 'cause if not... Oh god. Should I say it? Ahm... Let's see. You'll **feel the wrath of Hotaru Imai**, so better obey her than that... Whenever we're going on a date, I am **forced to** **pay** for our food... Or else, you'll know what'll happen. After that, I will have no money left. I don't complain 'cause you know... It's either she'll sell my embarrassing picture or she'll beat me up. Why do I still stay with her even though she's like that? Because **I love her** that's why."

Now, isn't that a love story?

...

...

...

Is this the end of it?

...

...

...

"Wait, I'll say something, stupid."

"Oh, Hotaru-sama! Sure sure go ahead, the mic is yours. Tee-hee."

"I knew from the start that Hyuuga and I aren't meant to be. Geniuses are not for each other. We are meant to marry stupid people. Can you imagine a stupid marrying another stupid?"

"Ahh... Ahm..."

"You can't, can you? I pity them if they do, letting their babies inherit their stupidity."

"R-Right."

"And I know you're meant to be with Hyuuga."

"What do you mean? Natsume is a genius right?"

"..."

"..."

"Tch."

"HEY! Are you saying that I'm stupid? You meanie!"

"Then who's the smart one? You Mikan? Are you making me laugh? 'Cause you just failed if yes."

"This is supposed to be my birthday... Uwaaaa..."

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If you have time please do join this forum: http:(slash)(slash)otakujunkie(dot)hightoxic(dot)com(slash)forum<strong>

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter Summary: **Even the Ice Princess has a flaw. What does it take to make Hotaru Imai fall down on her knees?

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone, I have decided that I'll make some random chapters having Hotaru as the main character. I hope you'll enjoy this :)

Bold ones = Ruka's speech

* * *

><p><strong>Ö<strong>

* * *

><p>School's Student Council President Hotaru Imai's speech after winning her position. As usual, she's lazy.<p>

"Come on Bunny Boy. Read MY speech for me."

*Points Baka gun*

"Ehem. The new Student Council President would like to share us her speech."

**No one is perfect, they say.**

**But why does Hotaru Imai, the famous blackmail queen, seems to break that law?**

"Hey she doesn't know how to swim!"

******She may lack the skill to swim, but her inventions patch up that weakness of her.  
><strong>****

**She's beautiful, tall, and intelligent. Her existence makes everything like a trash.**

**Withholding that intelligence, she makes inventions that no one has ever thought of. It's unique and very fancy, unlike any other technological devices that may be updated, yet not that amusing to use.**

**Using these talent on inventing things, it makes her more superior that the cold-blooded Jinno-sensei **and fire-caster Natsume Hyuuga. **  
><strong>

.

.

*Bows head apologetically*

.

.

"Spare me!"

"..."

*Cough* *Cough*

"Mind continuing bunny boy?"

**Even the two mentioned worst enemy of everyone has a flaw:**

**Jinno-sensei being afraid of ghosts and such;**

**Natsume Hyuuga being soft with the best friend of the Ice Princess, Mikan Sakura.**

"Hey, then that means Imai is soft when it comes to the idiot right? She's her best friend for hell's sake!"

"Correct! And I'm not an idiot!"

**Okay, considering that Imai-san has a best friend, that would make her her weakness right?**

.

.

*Everyone nods*

**.**

**.**

**Answer is: NO.**

*Pouting + Crying = Mikan*

**Maybe the idiot,**

"Sorry Sakura-san!"

"Meanie!"

**makes her soft and emotional, but take note: not as soft and emotional as that sickening...**

*Gulp*

**STUPIDLY...**

**Love-struck...**

"Uh-oh."

*Looks at Imai*

*Ice Princess raises eyebrow*

*Bunny Boy's tears forming on the tip of his eye*

*Points Baka gun*

**Natsume Hyuu-**

"Waaaaaa! Put out the fire! Put out the fucking fire!"

*Glare* "You deserve it bunny boy.

"Now, now, Hyuuga. Why don't you just face reality? Aren't you really what I describe you?"

"..."

"Good. Now put out the fire, or else I'll tell Mikan that you just burned your best friend."

*Puts out fire* "Shut up."

"Continue Nogi."

*Points Baka gun in Bunny Boy's head*

*Cries waterfalls of blood*

**She is the queen of all queens, the goddess of all goddesses. She is the mightiest creature in the universe who no one will defy. Everyone praises her. Everyone bows their head to worship her. She is the law; She is the army; She is EVERYTHING. She rules the whole world.**

*Silence*

"Good job Nogi. Good job."

* * *

><p><strong>Ö<strong>

* * *

><p>After the short speech, everyone goes back quietly in their dormitory. Everyone tried to avoid Hotaru, afraid of getting her attention, afraid of getting her bad side when they saw how helpless Natsume Hyuuga was.<p>

Hotaru sighed before opening her door. That was a very tiring day, sitting around, blackmailing people...

She took a bath and was ready to go to sleep when something seems to move on the floor.

She shrugged it off, thinking that she might be hallucinating.

She was about to close her eyes when she sensed something crawl on her side.

Hotaru got pissed, very pissed. She sat up on her bed, looking for that 'thing' that ruined her supposed to be sleep.

She narrowed her eyes, sensing and looking for a moving thing. There was nothing, so she lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was about to drift to her dreamland when something just crawled on her hand. She jerked it away, but to her dismay, it fell on her face. She jolted up, feeling goosebumps.

"No, no! It's not a..."

She stood up and got her Baka gun on her drawer.

She concentrated and look for a sign of IT. Once she saw some movement, she aimed her Baka gun in that direction and fired it. Her heart races every minute that pass by. She was hoping for it to be eliminated as soon as possible, but it was too fast for her to kill it.

She clicked her tongue out of annoyance and instead, got her fly swatter on her drawer again, hoping that this time, she can ANNIHILATE it without difficulty.

It crawled, trying to get close to her.

Out of instinct, she gave a strong blow on the floor. She gulped and looked at the thing, hoping that it is dead by now. Her eyes widened when she saw no remains of it.

In a nick of time, something landed on her nape.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

**_Meanwhile..._**

"HO-HOTARU!" Mikan jumped out of her bed and ra to see her bestest best friend, Hotaru Imai. She was so sure that it was her best friend's scream even though it's the first time she heard it.

She opened Hotaru's door.

"Hotaru?" She walked around, looking for her best friend.

When she found her, she rubbed her eyes not believing on what she is seeing.

In front of her, Hotaru Imai, the calmest, coolest, and bravest girl she met, jumps up and down, constantly brushing off something in her whole body and alternately swatting her hands on the air as if not wanting something to get close to her.

"Hotaru, what's the problem?"

"There's... There's a... AAAHH!"

"Waaaa!"

"Get off of me!"

You've been such a great help Mikan. Nice, very nice.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Who's that?" Koko sat up on his bed, trying to locate where the screams come from.

He went out of his room and ran to the source of the voice, leading to Hotaru's room.

He opened the door and saw the least he expected to see:

Two girls kicking their legs, hands raised on the air doing circular motions while having those distressed looks, fear showing in every bit of their body.

While getting amused just by watching the Ice Princess being unusually scared for her dear life, something came flying on him.

When it gets closer to his face, he automatically clapped his hands, killing the thing that scared the two.

He opened his palms seeing a...

"Hey, it's just a cockroach." He let the two see his palms, showing the disgusting creature's body all smacked out, its fluids coming out of it while its insides are slowly dripping off in his hands.

"EWW! Throw that away and wash your hands!" Mikan shouted.

"Gross." Hotaru said, almost vomiting while hugging Mikan.

Koko grinned evilly, his eyes twinkling while looking at Hotaru. Instead of showing fear, Hotaru glared at him.

"Don't you dare."

"I won't, if you'll just..."

_**The next day...**_

It was the usual day for everyone.

Hotaru making her inventions while getting nagged by Mikan.

Mikan getting teased by Natsume.

Natsume getting angry because of Koko.

"Why you-"

"As the student council president, I'm warning you, Natsume Hyuuga, not to lay your hands on Kokoro Yome."

"And what if I did?"

"You'll never be able to talk to Mikan Sakura."

"Well, you can't control that. She's always the one babbling here and there, talking to me."

"Want to test me?"

"..."

"..."

"Good. Now behave."

*Mind-reader winking at Ice Princess*

*Ice Princess nods at Mind-reader*

*Everyone gasping*

**-End-**


End file.
